RWBY: The God of Horror
by SkeletalPheonix
Summary: Life on Remnant is about to change, for years people only knew the fear of Grimm. Now however, a new player has appeared, and Humans, Faunus, and Grimm alike will learn what true fear looks like. So with this in mind, keep safe, for the God of Horror has arrived and with him creatures of terror unknown to Remnant. (Rated M for gore and violence)
1. Prologue: Mistakes Have Beem Made!

Above a forest, miles from any inhabited town a large pink portal ripped itself open and from it a person fell. Nobody would witness this, but many would feel a sense of hope appear from nowhere, others such as Ozpin would feel a change coming to the world, and others such as the Grimm would feel a shiver of absolute dread run through out there bodies, and finally those like Salem would fell pure unadulterated fear spring from the pit of their stomachs and grab hold of their hearts.

The cause of all this landed lightly on the snow-covered grounds, defying all logic with its landing, and groaned before bringing a hand up to his head. Even after the long fall he seemed completely fine, almost undamaged if not for a few scuff marks, and upon focusing he realized he was no longer in his house.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE AM I!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" A very familiar type of screaming echoed through the small forest as the man was suddenly on his feet and darting around. "WHERE'S CHICA!?"

**"That's right folks the one screaming is the oh so famous Markiplier"**

Markiplier proceeded to jump at the sudden voice "WHO'S THERE I GOT FISTS AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO PUNCH YOU IN FACE!" he said while wildly swinging his fists around in the manner he usually does.

**"That would be me, your oh so helpful tutorial guide designed specifically for you"**

Mark paused "wwwwaaiit, tutorial guide?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

**"Of course, you've been chosen to use a special version of the Gamer ability which I shall explained when you're ready"**

"Well, I think a tutorial would be nice" Mark said with a very unsure expression.

**"Alrighty then, *Clears Throat* Welcome to your new life as the Gamer, you have been specifically chosen by some powerful being out there to experience a new version of the Gamer that adapts to the user it's installed in. For you it seems to have chosen a rather overpower version I must say, but your you so it makes sense. Anyways, your version is technically known as The Star, due to being well known in the YouTube community giving you the ability to have a very special ability called, INFINTE TITLES"**

"Titles, what the hell are those?" Mark mumbled only to actually get a response from the voice.

**"Titles are gained from specified actions or in your case every videogame you have ever posted on you channel and maybe even the other stuff too. Anyways, to get you started how about I give you a basic battle tutorial, oh and would you look at that. Your enemy is here"**

Mark spun in a circle before spotting the large werewolf creature that seemed to be made out of nightmares….before promptly freaking out. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!? OH MY GOD ITS SO CREEPY YET ADORABLE, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE IT WANTS TO KILL ME!?" He yelled while running in circles "IM GONNA DIE, EVERYONE PROBABLY THINKS IM DEAD, OH GOD"

**"MARK"**

Mark suddenly stopped running and calmed down "sorry had to get that out of m-OH GOD IM GONNA DIE-y system" He said (yelled?) before facing the werewolf thing.

**"Now that your calm, let me give you a nice friendly title to help you with this fight" *Sound of shuffling can be herd***

**PING**

**CONGRATS!**

**You gained the title**

**The Veteran Stander:**

**You know how to play, you know how to survive, you know how to make a last stand. (Affects: Finding Weapons is 50% easier, Finding Survivors is 50% easier, Making and Repairing Barricades and Defenses takes 50% less materials and is 100% Faster, All Fire Arm EXP gain increased by 25%, 5% increase to chainsaw wielding skill, 5% increase in EXP to (Melee Weapon Proficiency), 5% Damage increase to melee damage dealt, 100% increase to reload speed, 5% increase to unarmed damage, All Fire Arm Damage Increased by 10%, Item (PPM 9 Pistol EXT. MAG) Gained, Item (Veteran Standers Journal) Gained, +10 HP, +5 STR, +2.5 VIT, +2.5 AGI) (Origin: The Last Stand Series)**

Mark blinked at the sudden screen in his face and the feeling of a gun in his hand. He looked at the gun before looking at the creature in front of him and raising it towards the werewolf.

**"Now let me explain the-"**

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**

The voice started only to get cut off by the sound of gun shots and a falling body.

Mark blinked at the dissolving creature and the looked at the gun. "I honestly didn't expect that to work" Mark said before chuckling "WELP, it's dead, moving on" he said looking around completely forgetting about the voice that was silent.

**"I have many questions, I'm almost positive none are going to be answered"**

Mark shrugged "Well, I got to find chica, plus who needs a tutorial"

***Sigh* "You're going to regret saying that, but I guess I'll just start the game" BEEP**

And just like that mark was assaulted by a massive amount of pinging that stopped about two seconds after it started and what he saw made him smile and chuckle evilly causing every Grimm with 50 miles shiver in terror.


	2. Prologue 2: A Horrific Introduction

_Yo sorry it took so long, but believe me I should be able to get the first chapter out soon if life isn't a jerk like usual_

* * *

Rumors had risen up amongst the city of vale about a man who had been saving villages left and right from Grimm with apparent easy, taking no visible damage and killing humanities bane with little more than an old-fashioned pistol with no shifting mechanism. These rumors had then moved on the Beacon where students had making even more rumors about how strong the man must have been, about how handsome or badass, and the list just went on. Glynda had had it up to here with Ozpin after he started sending out teams to find the unknown man to invite him to Beacon as a teacher, and to make it worse when she brought up that the person they were hunting could be dangerous her bosses response was that his 'instincts' were telling him the opposite.

So, just to prove that instincts weren't the most reliable of thing to trust she waited for the next Grimm attack to be reported before dawning her battle attire, which was already on her, and getting on a bullhead to find the man herself.

Imagine her surprise, when she arrives at the village to see a celebration of all things going on while Grimm corpses rot around the outside area as what appears to be the remainder, which were mostly beowolves, ran away with what appeared to be a grown man chasing after them while shooting a gun and screaming at the top of his, might she say, ridiculously strong lungs. Due the sheer ridiculousness, for what ever reason she felt as if any situation with this man could be described as such, of the situation she stood their for a few moments in complete shock as the man stopped chasing the Grimm.

Snapping out of her shock she jumped out of the bullhead and immediately started walking towards the man prepared to apprehend him if he turned to attack only to freeze in horror once she got within a few dozen feet of him.

Before her stood an army of demonic make, with creatures that could only be described as true monsters all standing before the man seemingly waiting for orders. there were some things that didn't seem so farfetched such as a creature with long spindly arms and a frame so skeletal it look starved, a tall man with no face and a tux that seemed to stare at he every so often with its eyeless face, to a large group of animatronic with glowing silver eyes that seemed to glitch out and look at her every so often. Then there were creatures that just shouldn't be possible such as a man with raggedy clothing and a crooked broken neck, a skeletal creature with no eyes by a mouth filled with sharp vicious looking teeth, and a large purple creature with a disproportionate body.

Then she blinked and the army was gone, no more monsters and faceless men, no more animatronics and undead people. Then she realized that the man was gone to and only one thought appeared in her mind.

This man, no this god like being of horror, was dangerous indeed.

* * *

_Ok, I would like to ask for suggestion on music for a sort of intro kind of thing...and then I'll hope to god I make it good._


	3. The Intro

_**Don't Own the song, nor rwby or anything else really**_

* * *

(Song-You Can Run-Adam Jones

**Who's that knocking at your door?****, ****You got lots to answer for****, ****Who's that sleeping in your bed?****, ****Hi-i-i-i-gh, hi-i-i-gh**

_A White Fang grunt can be seen opening the door to a small building only to get yanked out by black tendrils, before markiplier walks in with a small smile before __the lights flicker out._

**Cross your heart and hope to die****  
****Swear that you won't tell no lie****  
****Cross your heart and hope to die****  
****Hi-i-i-i-gh, hi-i-i-gh**

_the lights turn back on only for a scene change to show Roman Torchwick backed into a corner by the sparking and twitching Fazbear Crew who stare him down while Neo is being held by the same black tendrils as earlier._

**Every time you fall asleep****  
****Pray the lord your soul to keep****  
****You've got problems now, my friend****  
****Hi-i-i-i-gh, hi-i-i-gh****  
**

_The Scene changes again to reveal a small gang beating up a downed faunus before one is suddenly stabbed through the chest and dragged into the sewers while the other two are swarmed by small wasp like insects._

**You can run****  
****You can run****  
****You can run****  
****I don't mind****  
****I don't mind****  
****I don't mind**

_The scene shifts again to reveal a Beowolf running though the forest with its pack as one by one they are taken out before the last shot of the scene reveals SCP-096 over the dead body of the last grimm._

**Truth gonna come out someday, it's gonna****  
****Wipe that smile right off your face, but****  
****You can run****  
****You can run****  
****You can run****  
****Oh, oh****  
**

_The next scene shows Mark himself watching a meeting between Ozpin and several others through a small glass orb._

**You saw things that shook your core;****  
****Things you'd never seen before****  
****Could've walked away instead****  
****Hi-i-i-i-gh, hi-i-i-gh**

_The scene shifts again to show several grimm entering a portal only to get butchered by a group of Molded._

**Now you got no one you can trust****  
****Think it's all just so unjust;****  
****Point your finger and deny****  
****Hi-i-i-i-gh, hi-i-i-gh****  
**

_The scene changes to the inside of a building where the White Fang is station before one of them seems to warp as they become Mark who seems to glitch slightly before stabbing another grunt it the back who drops revealing it to actually be Darkiplier._

**You can run****  
****You can run****  
****You can run****  
****I don't mind****  
****I don't mind****  
****I don't mind**

_The new scene shows a White Fang grunt running into a room only to turn around and find SCP-049 behind him with its hand inches from his face._

**Truth gonna come out someday, it's gonna****  
****Wipe that smile right off your face, but****  
****You can run****  
****You can run****  
****You can run****  
****Oh, oh****  
**  
_The next scene shows a brief view of Salem before its cut out by a scorpion tail stabbing the camera._

**You can run****  
****You can run****  
****You can run****  
****I don't mind****  
****I don't mind****  
****I don't mind**

_The next scene is of Cinder running away with Mercury and Emerald as The Puppet watches from a tree._

**Truth gonna come out someday, it's gonna****  
****Wipe that smile right off your face, but****  
****You can run****  
****You can run****  
****You can run**

_With a slight glitch the scene changes to Markiplier with a large army of video game characters behind him before a neon light flickers on reading,_

_**RWBY: The God of Horror**_

* * *

_**That's The Intro hope I did ok on it, and I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will take awhile as the next to weeks or so I'll be highly busy.**_


End file.
